Feudal Fairy Tales
by ReiraKurenai
Summary: Collection of unconnected drabbles originally done for iyfic-contest. Features several of our favourite characters, with some usual and unusual pairings.
1. Deep

**A/N:** These are the collected drabbles I did once upon a time for iyfic-contest on Livejournal. I honestly completely forgot about them, and rediscovered them recently. I figured I might as well share here. They are not connected, and each have different characters. There are 10 of them, but I might get random ideas in the future and add more.

* * *

 _Deep_

Sleep did not come easily to Kikyo the night after Inuyasha promised he would become human and stay with her. Tomorrow morning he would be hers, and she would be his. The jewel would be gone, and she would finally become a normal woman.

With a small smile playing on her lips, Kikyo willed herself to sleep, but sleep would not come. Several warning voices played through her head, ' _Don't do it, don't go any deeper, swim away while you can.'_ _'_ But her mind has been made up. He was decadent, so delicious she could not get enough of him. Inuyasha was something she could not let go, he was extraordinary, he was special, he was _hers_. And she would never forget the taste of his lips when they shared kisses. She loved him.

She knew she was in too deep, but that wouldn't stop her.

* * *

 **Prompt:** Decadent


	2. The Matchmaker

_The Matchmaker_

"Kagome likes daffodils," Rin sang while she gathered the yellow flowers in her arms, "I'll give them to Sesshomaru, then he can give it to Kagome!"

"I will not," was Sesshomaru's response later that evening, then he left in a flash of silver, leaving Rin dejected.

"Sesshomaru likes red," Rin sang as she pulled out her favorite kimono, "I wonder if this will fit Kagome?"

"How am I supposed to fit in _that_?" Kagome asked, horrified when Rin suggested that Kagome impress Sesshomaru.

"I just want Sesshomaru and Kagome to be happy together," Rin mumbled to herself when she lay down. Kagome and Sesshomaru looked up from where they sat at the fire, surprised by Rin's mumbling. They were certain she did not mean to say that out loud.

The next morning, Rin found her father figure asleep with Kagome in his arms, who was dressed in her tiny red kimono. It was a beautiful sight, especially with the daffodils around them. Rin collapsed in a fit of euphoric giggles, only to receive a cold glare from Sesshomaru. Oops, he was awake. Busted.

* * *

 **Prompt:** Thinking Out Loud


	3. Familiarity

_Familiarity_

When Kagome stepped unto the bus, she instantly regretted it. It was packed full to the brim, and when she wiggled herself between two elderly women, the bus started moving, causing her to trip and fall over right into someone's lap. She stood up, her face bright red and apologized profusely to the young man. He did not respond, rather, she received a very odd stare from him. Kagome chose to turn away and ignore him.

It was only when Kagome stepped off the bus, the young man departing with her, that she noticed his golden eyes. It was strange, she could have sworn she knew those eyes, especially the way they were watching her. However, she could not think of where she had seen the man before. A breeze swept through the street, and the young man pulled his fingers through his short dark hair and tucked a small strand behind his ear. Kagome's eyes widened. Only one man she knew did that, and she missed him every second of every day.

"Sesshomaru?"

The young man looked her in the eye and smirked. "That's Sesshomaru- _sama_ , priestess."

* * *

 **Prompt:** Tight Fit


	4. Dancing With The Spiders

_Dancing With The Spiders_

She could sense the darkness within him, and the longer she allowed him to live, the more he got dragged down into the pits of hell. But there was something about him, she couldn't quite place what, that allowed her to leave him. Kikyo did not allow Naraku to live because she was unable to purify him. No, it was in fact, quite the opposite. If she really tried, she could easily bring him down to his knees, but she didn't. She couldn't. Not because it was physically impossible, but because her heart would not allow her to point her arrow at him.

He could sense her purity, even after her death and impure resurrection. He knew she was supposed to be tainted, a distraction, something he could never touch, yet he could not bring himself to kill her. Naraku allowed Kikyo to live, simply because he wanted to see her again, hear her voice and be threatened by her cold words. He enjoyed it when she threatened him, especially the way she narrowed her eyes and creases formed on her forehead. No, Naraku could not kill Kikyo. Not because it was physically impossible, but because Onigumo's heart would not allow him to raise his weapon at her.

It was a sunny day when Naraku once again found himself sitting in the tree tops, his eyes focused on the young priestess gathering herbs for the injured warriors she cared for. He knew she knew he was there, but she did not seem to acknowledge his presence like she had done the countless times before. So, he was finally able to watch her in peace.

Once Kikyo finished gathering the herbs she needed, she stood up and moved away from the bushes, fully aware that Naraku was moving with her. He didn't usually follow her when she returned to her temple, so she stopped and turned around.

"What do you want, Naraku?" she asked. Silence followed by, but with a cold chuckle, Naraku appeared before her. Kikyo narrowed her eyes, he was not dressed in his baboon skin as usual either...

"Just enjoying watching you on your final days of living," Naraku stated, then he frowned, "or should I say, un-living?"

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "You cannot kill me, _Onigumo_."

Naraku snarled at the use of his pathetic human name and leaped forward, wrapping his fingers around Kikyo's neck and pushing her against a large tree trunk. "Do _not_ use that name. I am _Naraku_ now."

Kikyo smirked, seeming to be unaffected by the large hand crushing her neck and windpipe. It was the first time that Naraku had reacted so violently to his human name. Naturally, it angered him before, but never to this extent. It was almost exciting, seeing him like this. His name was a weakness he wished to get rid of. Kikyo lifted her arm and ran her small fingers over Naraku's cheek, enjoying the expression she got from him. He was livid, and it was beautiful. Naraku tightened his grip on Kikyo's neck and leaned forward, his nose pressing against hers.

"I will kill you, Kikyo," Naraku hissed. But even as he said that in such pure rage, such hatred, Kikyo could not help but see that fleck of light. Her eyes widened. No, it couldn't be...how could his soul, so dark, so evil suddenly have a small lingering fleck of light?

And as Kikyo pondered the sudden change, Naraku growled and sealed Kikyo's lips with a kiss. It was unexpected, it was wrong, it was not something either of them should be doing, but there they were, under the autumn sun's embrace, their lips moving together in harmony. Kikyo did not even have the chance to fight back, because she was melting. Naraku's kisses were nothing like Inuyasha's...Inuyasha's kisses were soft and unsure, while Naraku's was rough, sexual and experienced.

And when Naraku pulled away and disappeared in a flurry, Kikyo realised she was doomed. Not because she had kissed her enemy, but because she realised for the first time why she couldn't kill Naraku. He was a wonder, a phenomenon and the forbidden fruit waiting to be bitten.

Kikyo was not treading in deep waters. Oh no. She was dancing with the spiders.

* * *

 **Prompt:** Phenomenon


	5. Huddle

_Huddle_

It was a rather chilly night when Inuyasha found Rin asleep in his hut. His first reaction was to move and wake her up, but when he saw her sleeping face he halted. Such innocence, even Inuyasha had to admit that Rin had grown into quite an attractive young woman. So, Inuyasha went to sleep that night, the human teenager beside him.

It was in the wee hours of the morning when Inuyasha felt rather hot. Annoyed, he tried to push the blankets off, but it was very heavy and awfully soft. Inuyasha opened his eyes in panic, only to find Rin cuddled beside him, her arm and leg thrown over him. His eyebrow gently shook her awake. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Hm?" was the muffled response.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Huddling. It's cold. Penguins do it to keep warm."

"We are not penguins!"

"Okay," Rin muttered, then she buried her face in Inuyasha's neck, "we're cuddling then. That's human."

Inuyasha did not understand why the girl was being so affectionate with him, but it comforted him, so he decided to leave her. Too bad Sesshomaru found them when the sun rose, poor Inuyasha could not walk for a week.

* * *

 **Prompt:** Cold


	6. Sleeping Like The Dead

**A/N: In case you missed any of the updates during the no update email fiasco, please check back - I posted at least three drabbles you might have missed.**

* * *

 _Sleeping Like The Dead_

Sesshomaru and his companions soon discovered after Kagome joined their group, that she slept like the dead. _Nothing_ Rin and Jaken tried managed to wake the young woman from her slumber. They tried everything, from prodding her with a stick, to banging two spoons together, to singing and even jumping on her legs. Nothing worked. She was dead to the world.

Rin and Jaken collapsed in defeat, leaving Sesshomaru to solve the problem. He watched her peaceful face, then wrapped his mokomoko around her neck, considering waking her by force. However, his plan was thwarted when the soft fur tickled her nose, causing her to sniff and then sneeze loudly. Kagome jumped up, wide awake. Rin and Jaken cheered, while Kagome stared at the mokomoko wrapped around her.

Either she has suddenly become allergic to dogs, or she was just allergic to Sesshomaru. She concluded that it had to be the latter.

* * *

 **Prompt:** Stick


	7. Toddler and Me

_Toddler and Me_

They weren't sure how it happened. One minute they were walking peacefully, the next Kagome is enveloped in a puff of smoke. Everything seemed to be fine until the smoke cleared, revealing a small chubby toddler with black hair and big baby blue eyes. Sesshomaru stared at the sight, not amused.

"What are you looking at?" Kagome demanded, not liking the way he stared at her, "Is there something on my face?"

"No," was the curt reply. Annoyed, Kagome stood up, only to realise the world was suddenly so much bigger around her. Realising what had happened, she started cursing loudly while rambling about witches and their curses. Sesshomaru looked up at the clouds and sighed mentally. They say silence is golden...well, he had a feeling there would be no silence from then onward.

* * *

 **Prompt:** Silence is Golden


	8. A Father's Wisdom

_A Father's Wisdom_

Kagome sighed as she snapped the locket shut, her heart clenching tightly in her chest.

"Miko," Sesshomaru's voice interrupted her thoughts from where he was perched on a rock. She glanced at him. "You keep staring at that thing. Does it mean something to you?"

"It was a gift from my mother," Kagome replied, "it's one of the few photos I have of my father." Sesshomaru did not reply. Kagome moved to sit beside him. His gaze was focused on the distance, but Kagome did not know what the youkai was thinking.

"Do you miss your father?" Kagome asked.

"No," was the curt reply.

"Oh," Kagome trailed off, "my father taught me many things. One wisdom he shared with me I remember clearly. He always told me that when a door closes, another one will open."

Sesshomaru made no move to show any interest.

"He was right," Kagome continued, "after his death, the door to that part of my life closed and another one opened. The one that led me here." Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome, but kept quiet. Kagome decided to change the subject. "Don't you hate humans?"

"Yes." The answer was punctual, as always.

"Then why haven't you killed me yet?"

"Like your father said, when one door closes, another one opens."

Kagome could only smile in return.

* * *

 **Prompt:** Open and Closed


	9. Dear Sesshomaru

_Dear Sesshomaru_

Kagome couldn't sleep. Sleepless nights have haunted her for months and the physical signs were starting to show. Dark, puffy circles rested under her eyes and she was sluggish when traveling. And her mental state was even worse - she felt like not doing a thing. All she wanted to do is sit. And maybe sleep. Kagome glanced at Shippo who was comfortably snuggled in her sleeping bag, snoring loudly. The rest of her friends were also asleep and she didn't want to to bother them. With a sigh, she pulled herself out of her sleeping bag and pulled out a notebook from her bag. She might as well do something productive now that she was awake.

"Can't sleep?" Inuyasha's voice interrupted the silence. Inuyasha had barely moved from where he sat, his eyes still closed.

"You know the answer," Kagome muttered. Inuyasha did not say another word, leaving Kagome to entertain herself. She opened her notebook and readied her pen. Whenever she couldn't sleep, she wrote down her feelings or sometimes even a letter to someone. She never sent them, but it helped her calm down. Who was she going to write to today? Who was on her mind? Who had plagued her dreams? A flash of silver and Kagome froze. Why had she dreamed of _him_? With a sigh Kagome started to write.

 _Dear Sesshomaru..._

* * *

Kagome snapped awake, her neck aching. She must have fallen asleep while writing the previous night. Annoyed that no one bothered to wake her, Kagome rubbed her sore neck and stood up. Where was everyone? Kagome sighed and gathered her things, only to realise her letter she was writing was gone. Panic settled in her gut. Where did it go? Did someone read it? Good god, she hoped no one had read it...she had written some very private things.

"Yo, Kagome," Inuyasha called out as he appeared from behind a tree, "is this yours?" He was holding her notebook. Relief washed over her as she quickly snatched it from him. Was the letter still there? It was, but a message had been added in neat cursive writing.

 _This Sesshomaru does not know what a 'television' is, but I'll take you up on 'cuddling' in front of it. Don't make that face - I know what cuddling means._

A blush crept to Kagome's cheeks. Inuyasha noticed and moved to lean over Kagome's shoulder to read what was on the paper. Kagome quickly shut the notebook.

"Don't read it, it's private!" Kagome shrieked, her blush intensifying. It was true, she had an affection for Sesshomaru that she hadn't dare share with anyone else. She dreamed of him constantly when she was able to sleep. How on earth did it end up in Sesshomaru's hands? And what was with his reply? He didn't love her back, did he?

Meanwhile, on the other side of the river, Sesshomaru was still trying to figure out what a 'television' was.

* * *

 **Prompt:** Sleepless Night


	10. The Agreement

_The Agreement_

She had not meant for it to happen. Kagome had been perfectly content with Inuyasha and the friends they had made. And she had been head over heels for Inuyasha at a point in her young life. But things were different now. Naraku was gone and with it the threat on everybody's life. Miroku and Sango were happily married with children. Shippo was training to become stronger. Kirara was being affectionate as always. Inuyasha no longer had to worry about Kikyo and avenging her. And Kagome had finally been able to return from her era. Everything was perfect.

And then Sesshomaru strolled into their lives. Okay, he didn't really _stroll_ , but he entered Kagome's life at a very vulnerable time. She had been extremely homesick and not even Sango could relate to her. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, much to everyone's surprise, did understand. He had lost his home too, in a way. The elaborate fort he now owned was not the one he had been born in - that one was forever lost to war. So with the peculiar comfort he gave her (which was mostly one-sided hugs on her part), Kagome had fallen in love with him. And although he was no longer their enemy, Inuyasha did not take it well.

"For the hundredth time," Kagome groaned, "I'm not turning against you, Inuyasha!"

"Oh yeah? You're fraternizing with the enemy!" Inuyasha retorted.

"I am not! I'm not some person who is only a team player when it suits them," Kagome yelled back, "I love both of you! And I stand by you both. I'm not going to stop loving him to stay friends with you. Or stop being friends with you to love him! So you better accept it. I'm not asking you to suddenly love him like a brother, I'm just asking for acceptance and respect."

"Keh."

"I'll give you that last bowl of Ramen I still have," Kagome whispered with a twinkle in her eye. It literally was the last bowl and there was no way Kagome was going to get more.

"Are you bribing me?"

"Yes," Kagome hummed, "yes, I am." Kagome added in a flutter of the eyelashes for extra effect. Inuyasha stared at her, then grudgingly accepted. Sesshomaru, who had witnessed the argument from outside smirked. Ah, Inuyasha, thou art so weak to a woman's charms. Then again, he couldn't really talk.

* * *

 **Prompt:** Team Player


End file.
